


Unconditionally

by moonymish



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bad First Impressions, First Impressions, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, hand holding, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonymish/pseuds/moonymish
Summary: In which both Seungkwan and Hansol leave a bad impression on one another, but by the time the night ends, it becomes one that neither will soon forget.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 24
Kudos: 77





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it's been 3000 years I am sO SORRYHJFBJS
> 
> college is pretty much over now though so I have a LOT of free time on my hands! Managed to finish this fic which I've literally been sitting on for over a year and I should be more active for a while! got a few fic ideas as well as an original story to keep me busy so I hope I can be active more now
> 
> for updates, you should follow my ig @moonymish since that's where I'm most active, but I also upload to wattpad and have a twt account which is uh, kinda dead nut there nonetheless (mb I should use that more often huh) all are under the same username! should be easy to find me
> 
> N E WAYS enjoy this it's probably a hot mess considering it's been so long but I love it and hope you love it as much as I did writing it <3 it'll have 3 parts that I'm uploading all at once, so no worries about cliffhangers ;) 
> 
> -misha

Vernon had never been 'important', but he'd never been 'unimportant' either.

He was average; his father worked as a blacksmith and his mother was a maid in a wealthy household and, between them, they earned enough to keep food on the table and make a living for themselves. 

Vernon had always enjoyed joining his father in the workshop, his fingers a little calloused from working with metal alongside him, but they were much smoother than his father's rough skin, obtained from years spent in the dingy back room. His father's eyesight was not what it used to be after working so long in the dark, and there were occasions where a coughing fit would tire him out and leave his chest feeling raw, but he couldn’t yet retire in fear of no longer earning enough to support the family. 

He earned a decent wage, considering he was the best smithy in town, but the population was small and few people could pay large sums of money for his work.

When he was young, Vernon thought his mother earned a lot for the work she did but, though the family she worked for was wealthy, they were stingy and it certainly would not be enough for the three of them.

Vernon knew all of this, and so he trained harder so he could take over soon enough, his hands littered with small scars obtained from mistakes of the past.

This was why he was perplexed as to why a very important looking letter addressed to him was propped up on the dinner table, drawing his attention immediately because of the royal insignia visible on the seal.

Balls were not uncommon but usually limited to nobles and royalty alike where they’d bask in their wealth and boast of their achievements. He’d heard rumours from others in town that the royal family was preparing for something big, but what they were planning for exactly changed every time the topic was brought up.

His parents had been too nervous to touch it, and though he was certainly wary, he also couldn’t hide his excitement as he grabbed it from the table, tearing it open with vigour before he read it with wide eyes.

“A-a masquerade ball?”

“What?!” His mother snatched it from his loose fingers, bringing it up to her face to examine closer, letting out a small shriek of excitement. “Vernon, I can’t believe it! A masquerade ball?!” She wrapped him up in her strong arms, squeezing tightly before letting go with the brightest smile Vernon had seen on her face in years.

“There must have been a mistake… I don’t get invited to-“

His mother shook her head, determination written all over her face. “If it was, I don’t care. You’re going.” She gripped his shoulders, staring into his eyes. “You do realise what this means, right?”

Vernon shook his head, his expression still one of pure shock.

“You can make your way up in the world!” She yelled, fingers digging into his skin. “Vernon, this is exactly what you need. You could find someone, get a better job, a better life!”

Then, it clicked. His mother’s enthusiasm finally made sense, and though Vernon was glad she was looking out for him, he also felt a little guilty. “But Ma, I don’t want to leave you guys behind if something happens…”

She shook her head. “No use worrying about us. You can’t let an opportunity like this pass you by, sweetie.” She wore a sad smile as her fingers brushed against his cheek. “I want you to be happy.”

He nodded, but couldn’t push down the feeling that he was betraying them by even considering it, even if that’s exactly what they wanted for him. “You know I can’t turn up like this, though. I don’t want to-“

She clamped a hand over his mouth, rolling her eyes. “Honestly, I thought you’d be more excited about this.” She only released him when he let out a small huff of defeat, swatting at her hand.

“I don’t want you spending anything on me for this.”

“Vernon, I can’t not spend money on you for this! As you said,” She leaned back, placing a hand on her hip. “You can’t turn up like…” She gestured all over his body. “This.”

Despite his protests, she did end up spending money on him but, luckily for him, she didn’t go overboard. They already had a decent suit from when his father was younger and it only needed to be sent to a tailor to be re-fitted and spruced up a little.

They didn’t have a mask, however, and he caved in to his mother’s pleading eyes to get one custom-made for the event, even though he reminded her he was likely only going to one in his lifetime, but she had insisted and he couldn’t say no once she had made up her mind. He agreed on a Venetian Hound design they spotted in the back of the shop but refused to go with any of the wild colours she recommended, sticking with various shades of brown and cream, golden embellishments enhancing its features.

“I still think you should have gone with that green.” It had been the brightest shade of green the pair of them had seen, and she was likely messing with him, but Vernon still shuddered at the thought.

“Ma, the suit is blue, it would look awful together.”

“But people would notice you more!” Her grin proved that she was messing with him, no matter how hard she tried to conceal her quiet laughter with a cough.

“For all the wrong reasons.” He groaned, walking a little faster to spite her. She was aware she was on the shorter side but refused to acknowledge it around other people, so she didn’t complain and simply sped up her pace to match his.

“You’re going to look great, you know?” She spoke quietly, her smile morphing from cocky to proud in seconds. “I can’t wait for the day I get to dress you up and-“

“Ma,” His voice was stern. “You’re not allowed to put any makeup on my face.”

“But Hansol,” She only ever used his first name when she wanted things to go her way. He had always preferred to go by Vernon, even though it was his middle name, considering where they lived had more people from his mother’s country than his father’s. Hence no one except close friends and family knew that Vernon wasn’t actually his name.

“No but’s, Ma, I thought we agreed on this.”

She pouted, gripping her skirts. “Maybe I changed my mind. After all, it’ll look lovely! I won’t do too much and it’ll really accentuate your best features and-“

“Ma!” He didn’t snap, but he was definitely loud enough to quieten her pleas. “If I agree to a little light makeup, will you drop it?”

Her eyes lit up like the sun as she nodded her head so vigorously that he feared it would fall off.

He let out a quiet sigh, knowing that even if he asked for it to be light, he wouldn’t be able to control that once the actual night in question came around.

Thankfully for him, he had no reason to worry; she kept her promise.

He had sat down in the chair in front of her rickety vanity obediently, gripping the chair tightly as her eyes flew over the various powders and liquids lined up in front of her. It was quite intimidating, but he also realised how complicated this kind of thing could be, so he couldn’t exactly complain if she was willing to help him out this one time.

It was still rather early on in the day, but she had insisted they had to prepare everything early on. She applied a bunch of transparent liquids to his face, claiming they would help prepare and cleanse his skin, fingers delicately dabbing and pressing his skin.

Despite there seeming to be about 20 products in front of him, she only ended up using a few, explaining each one as she went along; one for covering blemishes, something for his eyelids to make his eye colour pop and another that looked as if it should be used for drawing rather than used on his face, but he didn’t say anything in fear that she would fly into a rage and ruin everything.

After applying a couple more products, (“Why did you get your father’s lips instead of mine? Oh well, we can work with this…”) she seemed pretty happy with what she had created and, after getting a look in the mirror, he had to admit she had done a good job.

He knew the reason most of her focus had been on his eyes was that the holes in the mask for the eyes were quite large, and it had certainly paid off. He didn’t know how, but the hazel in his eyes showed a lot more than before, and his lips were a little fuller. His cheekbones and jaw were much more defined than without the makeup (he didn’t even know they were this sharp) and he couldn’t help but be impressed.

“Do you like it?” She seemed a little nervous but relaxed a little when he grinned.

“I almost look like a noble, Ma.”

She snickered, punching his shoulder gently. “Well, that was the look I was going for.”

He grinned back, then proceeded to admire himself in the mirror again. If he was an unsuspecting noble, he’d definitely think he was quite handsome. Not gorgeous, but relatively attractive, at least.

There was a gentle knock at the door before his father entered, surprisingly clean, the usual four o’clock shadow he sported was almost invisible, and his scarred hands had clearly been scrubbed quite hard.

“Pa, why are you so…?” Vernon trailed off, almost feeling bad for asking the question, but his father simply laughed, holding out a package.

“Your mother refused to let me go pick up your outfit before I cleaned up.”

Vernon chuckled. It certainly sounded like something she’d do and, from her triumphant smile as she took the package from his father’s hands, she definitely had done so.

Unwrapping it gently, as if it were made of glass, she unfolded the outfit delicately, the material falling in navy blue waves until it was revealed in all its glory. It was simple, but clearly of good quality.

The tailor had done a good job of sprucing it up. Originally, it was simply blue with few or no embellishments at all. But the silk and velvet materials were still gorgeous and almost looked new. Whether that was the tailor’s work or simply the result of being taken care of by his parents was something he would likely never know.

He fingered the velvet navy blazer, golden thread sewn into the lapels, and matched the trousers completely. The waistcoat was decorated with more detail, intricate gold patterns curling over the slightly tougher fabric. The pure black of the silk shirt beneath was dark enough to rival the night sky, clear of detail but it was Vernon’s favourite part of the outfit. The navy and gold tie hung loosely from the patterned collar of the shirt and Vernon found himself entranced by the quality.

“Are you sure this is ok?”

He felt an arm around his waist, his mother resting her head gently on his shoulder. “Of course. Why wouldn’t it be?”

He shook his head, still a little dumbfounded.

She smiled, pulling away. “Now, put it on! I want to see my boy all dressed up before his special night.” She clapped slightly in excitement, and when he glanced over to his father, he noticed his eyes were a little glassy.

This was how much this meant to them.

After shooing them out of the room to the loud protests of his mother, along with yelling at him to “make sure he didn’t ruin the makeup she had so carefully applied” as his mother had put it, he began to change into the ensemble.

He was doing perfectly fine until he got to the tie, staring down at it blankly for a couple of minutes before his mother’s voice on the other side of the door awoke him from his trance.

“Do you need any help?”

He nodded, blinking before he realised she couldn’t see him through the door. “Y-yeah, Ma.”

She entered, eyes widening when she caught sight of Vernon. “Oh my... Vernon, you look so handsome.” She was obviously choking up, despite her best efforts to hold it in, and suddenly Vernon was finding it very hard not to cry right along with her.

She’d probably throw a fit about him ruining his makeup before joining in, so he tried his best to stay strong.

She stepped in front of him, her fingers delicate as they began looping his tie, taking care to make sure it was even before finishing, pressing it down on his chest before buttoning up his waistcoat, smoothing down the material. “Oh, Vernon…” Her voice cracked and she pursed her lips, stepping back slowly.

“Ma-“

Before he could even respond, she had barrelled into him, arms wrapped tightly around his torso as he struggled to stay standing. She began to wail, tears pouring down her cheeks. His father rushed up, worried something awful had happened, but he immediately relaxed after he noticed her breakdown.

Though he was clearly at his tipping point too, he managed to choke out a genuine laugh before managing to pry her gently from Vernon’s figure.

After she calmed down a little, she began frantically checking Vernon’s outfit for tear stains. Luckily, she hadn’t buried her face in any of his clothing, so they were saved from that disaster at least. Though she looked ready to break down again at any second.

“I’m sorry, I-“

“It’s fine, Ma.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, squeezing it gently. “I was kind of prepared for it anyway.”

She laughed, wiping her tears away. “I wish your sister could see you.”

His smile fell a little. Sophia had moved away with her boyfriend several years prior without telling anyone and, though she still sent letters and tried to keep their relationship as strong as possible, it still hurt that she went so far away with no warning.

She and her boyfriend were happy, and his parents could never resent her, but it was still a sensitive subject for all of them.

“She would have been worse than you, and that’s saying a lot.” Vernon let out a quiet laugh, trying his best to lighten the mood if only a little. It seemed to work since the two of them began to smile and, though there was a hint of sadness to their expressions, it was better than before.

“Very true.” His mother finally responded, flattening the lapel of his blazer as a way of distracting herself.

His father grinned, patting his shoulder affectionately. “I’m proud of you, kid. And you look nearly as handsome as me when I was your age.” His grin changed into a smirk.

“I’m clearly more handsome.” Vernon struck a pose and both his parents laughed out loud.

“It’s all the makeup’s doing. Don’t let it get to your head.” She went to ruffle his hair, then let out the most dramatic gasp Vernon had heard. “Your hair!”

He was shoved back into the chair again, his father pushed out of the room to make more space while his mother went into another one of her frenzies.

Naturally, his hair was a little curly and, though it wasn’t particularly messy if left alone, it certainly wasn’t appropriate for an event such as this. His mother spent the next twenty minutes fussing over his head, managing to tame it enough to be deemed presentable, his dark hair pushed back at one side while his fringe fell over his right eye slightly, but not enough to blind him.

“Okay, I think this’ll do.” She glanced up at the wall clock. “Oh dear, if you don’t leave soon, you could be late and-“

He placed his hands on her shoulder to ground her. “You’re freaking out again. Relax.”

She let out a long breath. “Okay. I’m okay.” Glancing up at him, she let a smile take over her features. “You look so handsome Vernon, really.”

“Stop, or it really will get to my head.”

Her face was still serious. “If-“ She let her fingers wrap around his wrists, gently hanging there. “If you leave, remember that we love you, ok? We’re so proud of you.”

He nodded, pecking her on the cheek carefully so as to not ruin whatever she had put on his lips. “I know.”

When he caught sight of the carriage that awaited him, he could not prevent his stomach dropping, weighed down by guilt that reminded him of what his parents were sacrificing for an event that was not guaranteed to secure him the future they hoped it would. However, his mother refused to let his mind wander enough for him to linger on the guilt for too long, shoving him towards the open door as she yelled something to the driver, eyes sparkling.

It would take a long time to reach the capital where the royal family resided, and they would have to take several breaks along the way. It seemed a lot of effort for one night but, if things were to go as his parents hoped, it would all be worth it in the end.


	2. Two

He spent more of the trip trying to fall asleep than actually sleeping, the bumps in the road jolting him awake every now and then, leaving him a little cranky. His neck was beginning to ache from the strange angles at which he had passed out and his back was stiff as a plank, despite the occasional breaks where he could stretch his legs and relax before the next part of the journey.

When they finally made it to the place he’d be staying after the ball was over, and where he could rest until the long journey back, he let out a long sigh of relief, tempted to go straight to his room and flop onto the bed that awaited him but managed to resist with the knowledge that it would crease and ruin his clothing for the night ahead, which would hurt his already low chances of achieving his goal for the night, and that was something he could not afford to do, especially with his parents’ hopes riding on him.

Instead, he let the awaiting bellboys carry in his luggage, deciding to wander around the town for the remainder of the afternoon. It was unlikely he’d come to such a place again for some time, so he thought he may as well take in the sights while he still could.

The town was bustling with people, merchants selling their wares with too-friendly smiles, their stands overflowing with goods of which Vernon could barely recognise half of what they were selling. It was likely they had come from abroad, which would explain why he was so unfamiliar with the strange fruits and materials displayed.

His mouth watered as he passed hot food stalls and collections of spices, but he forced himself to resist. It was easier when he caught sight of some of the prices, which was far more than he could ever afford.

More than once he was bombarded with voices when he passed by a collection shops. He probably looked much wealthier than he was, and he was beginning to regret having to walk around in his outfit for the ball, and it was starting to look a little rumpled, so Vernon slipped away quietly down an alleyway that seemed to lead back the way he had come, except this time is wasn’t filled to the brim with hoards of tourists and traders.

The sounds of the market slowly faded, giving way to the breeze and occasional wildlife flitting above Vernon’s head. He was thankful for the peace, and slowly made his way down the unfamiliar path, readjusting and patting down his outfit as he went, silently praying that it wasn’t as bad as he thought.

After some time, the path began winding into the forest and, though wary, Vernon continued down it since there was nowhere else to go. 

He ended up stumbling upon a clearing where he was surprised to find a young man surrounded by children of various ages vying for his attention. Despite the slightly worn clothing he wore, Vernon could tell it was of high quality and, when the man looked up, his gaze was steady and he gave off the impression of power and wealth regardless of whether his face had been dirtied by the children’s prying fingers after searching the undergrowth for flowers to make the daisy chain that sat atop his head.

His posture immediately stiffened and Vernon felt as if he was witnessing something he really shouldn’t be and, judging by the man’s expression, he agreed.

Noticing the change in atmosphere, the children all turned to look and Vernon resisted the temptation to turn tail and run the moment they did so, standing his ground with a sheepish expression.

“Who are you, and how did you get here?”

Vernon shifted his weight, averting his gaze. “I was in the marketplace and found this path by accident. I was on my way back to the town centre but-”

“You didn’t answer my first question.”

“Hansol.” He said after a moment’s hesitation.

The stranger stood carefully, the children moving out of his way in silence. Though they had been carefree before, they seemed to know not to get involved, though Vernon still had no idea why the situation seemed so tense.

Well, all of them except a young girl of perhaps five years who seemed to shake herself out of her trance and wandered over, eyes wide with curiosity. “I like your suit, mister.”

Vernon gave her a small smile, glad for the interruption. “It was my father’s before it was mine.” He chanced a glance up at the man again and immediately regretting it, embarrassed to have admitted such a thing in front of someone who was clearly a lot more well-off than him.

The girl reached out to touch it, falling short mere centimetres from the fabric. “It’s real pretty.”

The other kids seemed to take her approach as some kind of signal because, before long, they were crowding around him while still leaving him a relatively wide berth, likely afraid they would ruin it with their grubby fingers. 

Vernon loathed to admit it, but he was glad they chose to do so. He knew he shouldn’t have worn it around town, but he hadn’t the effort to redress himself later, and so had taken the risk.

“Come on, step away from him.”

If Vernon were a fool, he would have mistaken the man speaking up as a kindness, but he could hear the underlying words. Wouldn’t want to ruin his hand-me-downs.

Everything he did seemed to be a contradiction. These children were clearly from poor families, yet he scorned Vernon for not being able to afford expensive clothing, and Vernon couldn’t help but feel belittled.

“If you could direct me towards the town centre, then I will be on my way. I’m sorry to have distracted you.”

The stranger gestured towards a well-worn path leading further into the forest. Vernon’s scepticism must have bled into his expression because the man scoffed. “If I had wanted to sabotage you, I would have let these little monsters ruin your clothes. I have better ways to spend my time.”

Vernon barely caught the fond expression that passed over his face before it disappeared quickly enough that he wondered if he had been mistaken. “Thank you…?”

The man shook his head with a minute smile. “Be on your way, stranger, before I do consider sabotage.”

Vernon frowned but nodded, resisting the urge to bow before turning to leave.

“What does sabotage mean?” Vernon heard one of the children ask. The question was met with laughter, then Vernon moved out of earshot entirely.

Shaking off the encounter, he continued down the track, which soon opened up to the centre of town, as the stranger had promised. It was only a few more minutes of walking back to his lodgings and, soon enough, he was settled in his bedroom, his single bag now unpacked. It was later on, as he was observing himself the mirror to make sure he hadn’t ruined his look too much, when a bellboy knocked on his door to announce it was time for him to leave.

“You’ve got this, Vernon.” He whispered to himself as he left, ignoring the strange looks he got for it.

He dropped into the carriage which would take him up to the palace with a long sigh, trying his best to ease the tension from his body before he got there in an attempt to prevent making a fool of himself. 

He knew he was walking into something far out of his comfort zone, but it was what his parents had wanted for him. They wanted him to secure himself a stable marriage and he knew they’d understand if he returned home empty-handed, but the thought of disappointing them was scarier than introducing himself to strangers.

When the doors opened, he was not ready, especially when he made eye contact with the stranger he had met earlier that day. Luckily, his mask concealed a majority of his shock.

The man had changed since he saw them, grass-stained trousers and crumpled blouse now replaced with a pale pink and silver ensemble that glittered brightly when the lights hit it. Vernon did not doubt that the jewels lining it were real diamonds, and his eyelids were adorned with glitter. His mask only covered the left half his face, hence why Vernon could recognise him so quickly, and it seemed to be a white cat decorated with jewels and a pink nose.

He looked gorgeous and Vernon had to look away, though he was finding it difficult to keep his eyes off him, instead directing his gaze to the rest of the gradually-growing crowd, swallowing the lump that had lodged itself in his throat.

There were a lot more people than he had anticipated

There were hundreds, possibly over a thousand, people crammed into the ballroom, each with an outfit more outlandish and blinding than the last. It made Vernon feel insecure, glancing down at the now-plain looking outfit his parents had procured for him. He tried his best not to, knowing what lengths they had gone to in order to make him look presentable enough for the occasion, but he couldn’t stop the feeling from latching itself to his chest, making it slightly harder to breathe in the stuffy ballroom.

He had no idea where to start, and no clue what to say if he even went so far as to introduce himself. It wasn’t as if he came from a prestigious family, and his outfit certainly didn’t make him stand out.

At least, not in a good way. This is why he hated events such as these.

He moved through the wave of people, finding himself in a significantly less crowded space where he could gather his wits.

Perhaps, if he remained alone, he would get lucky enough that someone would approach him out of curiosity. Either that, or he would be deemed an outcast and be left in solitude for the rest of the night. Both options seemed preferable to going out of his way to find someone to speak to himself, so he grabbed a glass of champagne off a nearby waiter’s dish and leant against the wall in a way he hoped looked nonchalant and took a sip of alcohol, trying his hardest not to wince.

Since he’d walked in, he hadn’t caught sight of the man from the clearing, and he counted that as a win on his part. The man clearly disliked him, though for what reason he had no clue, so it was probably best to stay clear.

A young woman dressed in a rather subdued pale gold and silver dress meandered over sometime later, her lips pinned upwards in a permanent polite smile. She wore a matching birds mask over the top half of her face and Vernon couldn’t help but feel she looked a little familiar. She offered her hand, which Vernon promptly took and pressed a chaste kiss to before she withdrew and her smile grew.

“I couldn’t help but notice you standing here alone and thought I should introduce myself. I’m Sojeong, and you are…?”

“Hansol.” He bowed, quickly falling into the polite charade he had learned from years of watching others do so. “I’m not fond of crowded spaces, and it would seem I’m not very good at making new friends either.”

She laughed gently. “Then that makes two of us. All these niceties tend to confuse me and I often find myself easily overwhelmed. I find it much easier to talk in small groups or one-on-one. My mother wishes otherwise.”

Vernon returned her smile. “My mother is much the same.”

“Yet another thing we have in common.” She paused, dragging her gaze across the ballroom. “If you wouldn’t mind me asking, from where are you from? I can see you are not local, though that isn’t uncommon here.”

“I’m from the west, though my father used to live not far from here before he met my mother.”

“What’s it like there? I was never allowed to travel; my parents are far too overprotective of me. If I were to go to the next town over, they’d likely want to send me with a small army of my own.”

Vernon laughed openly. “It is not much. At least, where I live it is not. It isn’t too different from here, though there are certainly differences in culture.”

“I’d like to travel there one day. Perhaps I should marry into it, though if I did not like it as much as home, it would be difficult to return unless I dragged them with me.”

“I’m sure you wouldn’t have to go quite that far. It is easy enough to travel there. Perhaps one day your parents will become more lenient.”

“Perhaps.” She sighed wistfully, slowly swirling her glass of champagne.

The two of them chatted idly for some time after that, a few nobles wandering over to introduce themselves, a few of them lingering for several minutes before finding another group to mingle with. It was easy enough, and Vernon found himself close to enjoying himself before he heard a voice come from somewhere in the crowd before them.

“Sojeong, I’ve been looking for you for over an hour, mother’s getting worried.” The stranger from before adjusted his cuffs before looking up at the two of them. His expression did not falter, even when he caught sight of who was standing beside her. “Hansol, fancy seeing you here.”

“You’ve met?” Sojeong’s eyes were curious, and Vernon found himself thinking of the young girl from before.

“Briefly, though he never told me his name.” This time, Vernon met the man’s gaze, refusing to shrink back and make a fool of himself again, especially in front of the one person who hadn’t silently scorned him behind his back.

“That sounds like him. This is Seungkwan,” she paused. “My brother.”

So that was why she had looked familiar.

Vernon bowed to Seungkwan, though he didn’t particularly want to. “It’s good to finally hear your name.”

“Why were you talking to him?”

Sojeong frowned. “He was standing here all alone, and I knew exactly how he felt. This is all a bit extravagant, isn’t it?”

“It’s for Jinseol, of course it’s going to be extravagant.” Seungkwan was smiling now. “Stop distracting me. Mother is going to have an aneurysm if you spend any more time away from her.”

“I’m not going to sit next to her looking pretty for the whole night. I was just starting to make friends!”

“Yes, well, you can come and find your friend after you ensure you haven’t been kidnapped or enslaved within the past hour of being apart from her.”

Sojeong rolled her eyes but pushed away from the wall she had been leaning against.and placed her glass on a nearby table. “Fine. I’ll see you later, Hansol.”

“See you, Sojeong.”

The two of them watched her leave before Seungkwan turned on Vernon the first opportunity he got. “What were you doing talking with her?”

“She approached me first. I was content to spend the night in solitude with a glass of champagne but she seemed quite keen on sticking around for a while.”

Seungkwan narrowed his eyes but did not answer. Yet, he still lingered, even when neither of them had anything to say, so Vernon took a risk.

“Does she know?”

“What?” 

“About the kids in the clearing?”

Seungkwan whirled around to face him, eyes wide. “What did you-”

Vernon raised his hands in surrender. “Nothing, honest. I didn’t even know the two of you were related before she mentioned it.”

“Well, does she know that your family is one without wealth or power like anyone else in this room?”

Vernon shook his head. “I’ve known her for an hour, so I never mentioned it. Though she seems to have already caught on somewhat.”

Seungkwan said nothing, and Vernon caught onto the fact that he probably shouldn’t have even tried to open his mouth in the first place.

“Why?”

Vernon rolled his eyes. “Why what?”

“Why are you pretending to be something you so clearly are not? You stand out, you know, and it’s not because of your good looks.”

Vernon smirked. “You think I’m good-looking?”

“I think you’re out of place.”

Vernon sighed. “You’re right. I didn’t even want to come in the first place, but I guess my mother didn’t want me to be caught in the cycle of poverty she’s been stuck in all her life and… I thought maybe I could break that cycle if things went well. I could buy my parents a house and let them quit work and maybe they could enjoy life the way they deserve to.” Vernon scoffed. “I know it was a foolish thought now. I could never fit in with people like this.”

Seungkwan’s expression morphed from one of suspicion to something much softer, now looking everywhere but Vernon’s face as he fiddled with his sleeves. “I think it’s optimistic if a little foolish but entirely noble of you.”

Vernon was taken aback at the sudden change in temperament, openly staring at the man before him for several long moments before he spoke again.

“I judged you too rashly before, I apologise. You did nothing wrong”

“I… It’s fine. Apology accepted.”

Seungkwan’s air of superiority had evaporated, now leaving him slightly sheepish, though his confidence still somewhat remained considering the hand that was now being offered to him. “My name is Seungkwan.”

It took him a few seconds but Vernon caught on and caught Seungkwan’s grip in his own. “My name is Hansol.”

“Would you care to dance? To make up for my past mistakes.”

Vernon’s face lit up with a smile, though he was still a little sceptical. “You’re just full of surprises tonight, aren’t you?”

Seungkwan returned it. “Is that a yes?”

Vernon nodded against his better judgement. “Yes, I’d love to dance with you, though I must warn you I’m not very good at it.”

“I expected as much.” Seungkwan pulled him to the main ballroom where many couples were already dancing, his hand still tightly holding onto Vernon’s as he turned back to face him. “Don’t worry, just follow my lead and you’ll be fine.”

This was not how Vernon had expected the night to go when he had first caught sight of Seungkwan attending the ball, but he wasn’t exactly complaining either. The night was young and things were beginning to look up. Seungkwan no longer looked at him with veiled judgement, and instead was going out of his way to make sure Vernon was enjoying himself and he wasn’t yet sure if he preferred this over being ignored. 

It was drawing the attention of several nobles dotted around the ballroom, which wasn’t surprising considering Seungkwan’s presence demanded attention wherever he went. Even when they were making their way towards the dancefloor people were drawn to the man, looking for his attention much like the children in the clearing. He paid no mind to them, however, dismissing their requests politely and declining their attempts at conversation.

Vernon almost felt honoured to be the centre of his attention, despite the number of far more distinguished people that surrounded them. This was better than being ignored, and he was rather thankful for the chance encounter earlier that day.

When the current song faded away, Seungkwan took the opportunity to drag Vernon with him to the centre of the dancefloor just in time for the next, placing Vernon’s hand on his shoulder and dropping his own onto Vernon’s hip, holding onto the other with practised grace. “Move your feet when I do and try not to be too clumsy.”


	3. Three

The song began, and though Vernon was certainly nowhere near as graceful as his partner, he never felt too stupid as Seungkwan moved to correct him with an almost-fond smile and made him look fractionally less foolish.

Vernon lost track of time as they moved across the floor, slowly becoming more accustomed to the movements of his partner and the rhythm of the music. A couple of hours must have passed when they stumbled away from the dancefloor, feet aching and skin shining slightly with exertion. They had been talking some while they danced, though Vernon couldn’t bring himself to bring up anything to do with what happened in the clearing or Seungkwan’s family, so it was mostly small talk, but he enjoyed the conversation nonetheless.

“Come with me.” Seungkwan offered his hand for the second time that night and Vernon did not hesitate in taking it. He felt a little light-headed, but whether it was from dancing or something else entirely, he couldn’t be sure, nor did he want to dwell on it for too long.

Seungkwan leads him away from the crowds, once again ignoring the nobles that approached them. As they weaved through the people, Vernon noticed their path getting sparser and sparser as they went along, until they reached a large door with no one around to see them. Seungkwan opened it carefully, as if he feared someone would see, and winced when a particularly loud creak broke through the silence.

“Is this something we’re not supposed to be doing?”

Seungkwan jumped a little when he spoke, giving him a nervous laugh when he had recovered. “We won’t get in trouble. At least, you won’t. Moreso because I’m meant to be mingling instead of sneaking away from the crowds.”

“You handled them well, though. Are you sure you don’t want to be spending time around them?”

Seungkwan rolled his eyes, much like his sister. “I’d much rather not. They’ve all got sticks up their asses and all their smiles are fake.” He smirked. “Why, are you jealous?”

Vernon was first taken aback by his crass language, then by his accusation. “No, it just seemed like you enjoyed the attention.”

“That’s because I’m better than all of them at faking a smile. It comes with being born into a prestigious family, I’m told, though it’s not like those ones are fooling anyone.” He gestured in the vague direction of the guests. “I’ve been able to see through people like them since I was seven.”

Vernon barked out a laugh, following him through the now open doorway that seemed to lead to the palace gardens. It was entirely empty here, and the sound of crickets and the gentle trickling of water were the only sounds breaking the silence. The sky above had turned obsidian, the stars piercing the darkness and sparkling like jewels, and Vernon couldn’t help but be surprised at just how much time they had passed together. “Do you prefer spending time with those kids, then?”

Seungkwan’s expression softened, eyes lifting to gaze up at the sky with an affirming hum. “None of them know who I am, only that I’m willing to sit still while they throw mud and flowers at me without complaining, which is more than can be said for most of the adults in town.”

“They treat you as if you’re like everyone else.” Vernon smiled, nudging Seungkwan’s shoulder with his own, startling him out of his stupor. “And they don’t judge you, unlike some people.” When Seungkwan turned to face him, he couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled to the surface, rippling up his chest and overflowing in the form of very childish giggles. 

“It was before I knew your motivations, and I already apologised… Do I have to get on my knees in order for you to forgive me?” 

Vernon snorted. “Of course not, I’m just messing with you.” He paused then, lost in thought for a moment before speaking once more. “Why did you have such a bad first impression of me, though?”

“It’s... “ Seungkwan began to wring his hands, gaze trailing away to focus on something invisible in the distance. “I grew up with many people putting on facades and pretending to be who they weren’t, just so they could get on my good side. It didn’t take me long to learn how to read their tells, but everyone I met who even knew an inkling of who I was would suck up to me in the hopes of financial gain, especially those with less.”

“But…” Vernon remembered the kids from the clearing, but before he could finish his sentence, Seungkwan interrupted him.

“They like me because of how I treat them, not because I have money.” Seungkwan explained, “It’s the people who force their daughters and sons upon me, dressed up like dolls who don’t quite fit in their homemade dresses and suits, that I look down upon. It’s all artificial.”

“And you’ve decided I’m not like them?”

Seungkwan nodded. 

“How come? I’m still a guy from a poor family dressing up to impress nobles.”

Seungkwan scoffed. “I know you don’t want to be here, and I didn’t see you approach a noble once throughout the whole night, instead drinking your sorrows away in a dark corner.”

“I wasn’t-!” Vernon’s indignant expression fell when he caught sight of Seungkwan’s teasing smirk, then he grinned. “You were watching me all night, huh?”

Seungkwan’s smirk faded, his face warming as he averted his gaze. “Of course not, I just… Happened to notice.”

Vernon began to laugh, nearly toppling over when he didn’t notice a step in front of him and was luckily saved by Seungkwan’s firm grip on his wrist. Not for long though, and the two of them ended up losing balance and tumbled breathlessly into a nearby bush. Seungkwan soon joined in and the two of them were wheezing by the time they managed to tug themselves free of the surprisingly sharp branches.

“Oh god, I’ve ripped the sleeve!”

“Me too!”

This time it took them an extra two minutes to stop laughing, tears streaking down their cheeks.

“You’re an idiot! My mother is going to kill me!” Seungkwan was the first to recover, brushing himself down as if that would miraculously fix his now-ruined suit.

“Yeah, well you clearly like that about me.”

“Yeah, I do.”

Before Vernon could react, the trumpets signalling for everyone to return to the ballroom resonated across the garden, the single songbird that sat perched in a nearby tree being drowned out by the racket.

“Time to go back, or else my mother really will kill me.” Seungkwan mumbled, glancing down at his outfit. “Even more than she was going to, anyway.”

Vernon scoffed. “Good luck with that.” However, his mind lay elsewhere, lingering on the three words Seungkwan had spoken only seconds before, but the moment had passed and his opportunity to respond had clearly disappeared.

The two of them moved to return, their fingers brushing momentarily, and Vernon felt a wave of electricity roll up his arm at the contact, but resisted the urge to flinch considering the other boy had remained reactionless.

He was probably overthinking.

Seungkwan hesitated at the door that lead to the ballroom, the halls now empty of guests since they’d all made their way back already. He turned to Vernon, mouth falling open for a moment before shutting and morphing into a smile. “I’ll be expected to return to my family’s side, will you be…?”

Vernon nodded. “I’ll survive.” In a moment of courage, he reached for Seungkwan’s hand, raising the back to his lips, then lowering it with a smile. “Until we meet again, then.”

Seungkwan was left speechless, barely managing to respond with a nod before he slipped away quickly into the ballroom, completely forgetting that he would soon have to face his mother’s wrath.

Vernon could see himself move towards the door, but it was as if he was watching his body from the outside. He couldn’t believe what he had just done, and what if he ran away because he didn’t like it?

Best not to dwell on it. The night was almost over; after the queen’s speech, everyone was free to go as they please, and Vernon thought it would be best if he were to leave as soon as possible before he embarrassed himself further.

He listened to the queen’s words in a daze, eyes dragging over the seats behind her with the vain hope that he would catch Seungkwan’s gaze across the crowd, but the prince was not seated with his sisters and, judging by Sojeong’s mildly amused expression and the slight concern pasted across Jinseol’s face, he could only guess that the boy had been scolded and sent away as punishment.

He would share Sojeong’s amusement, if not for the fact that this would be his last opportunity to see if he had been too bold without having to directly face Seungkwan.

Perhaps it was for the best.

His eyes met Sojeong’s for a moment and she sent him a subtle salute with a smile, and he returned the gesture just as the queen was saying her final words.

No opportunity to ask her either, then.

The crowd began to trickle out, almost letting himself be carried away along with them, but decided to slip out at the last second, making his way back towards the garden for a moment of solace before having to return to his stuffy room. The makeup on his face had begun to feel heavy and his suit chafed against his skin, but he didn’t want to return just yet.

This time, he actually took his time to explore the gardens, finally locating the source of the water he could hear before when he stumbled across a fountain situated in what looked like the very centre of the area. Lamps were dotted along the pathways leading here and an elegant bench had been placed at the edge of the fountain.

He lowered himself down onto the seat, letting out a long sigh as his own weight was freed from his aching feet. The lamps flickered under the night sky, seemingly dimmer than when he was here with some company earlier that night, though he hadn’t been paying much attention then. He stretched and his joints cracked with the action, the sound resonating throughout the garden and sounding more like a twig than a person.

He must have stayed like that for quite a while, losing track of time easily as he gazed up at the sky, the far-off glow of the stars flickering gently against the obsidian banket that held them securely in place. He wasn’t sure when he noticed another person’s presence appearing, but when he dropped his gaze his lips parted in surprise when he caught sight of a dishevelled Seungkwan who was clearly short of breath, their eyes meeting across a wall of greenery.

“I…” Seungkwan started, but trailed off into silence, simply staring at Vernon, his body stiff with anticipation and fear.

Vernon shook himself out of his daze. “I didn’t see you with your sisters, I thought-”

Seungkwan seemed to also free himself from his trance, suddenly becoming decisive as he made his way quickly towards the hedges, and Vernon couldn’t help but meet him in the middle, their faces only inches apart and framed by leaves and moonlight.

Neither moved forwards, but nor did they pull away. Seungkwan rested his hands upon the bushes that sat just above his hips, slowly reaching for Vernon’s hand across the gap between them, but stopping short before he could clasp them. “Marry me.”

Vernon froze, not sure what he had expected whilst knowing that it definitely wasn’t this. “You… You want me to marry you?”

Seungkwan nodded, looking more sure of himself than Vernon had seen all night.

“What about your parents, won’t they be mad?”

“I don’t care. I’m not next in line anyway.”

“What about… What if you meet someone else? Someone wealthier and better suited and-”

Seungkwan shook his head. “I don’t want anyone else.”

Vernon let out a nervous laugh. “Isn’t that going a little fast? I don’t think-”

Seungkwan laughed, his face flushing slightly with embarrassment. “Of course, not immediately! I’d have to court you, and your parents would have to give permission and…” He began rambling, listing off events that sounded as if they would take a decade to complete, so Vernon reached past the remaining space between them with a smile, gently clasping his hands. The distraction worked and Seungkwan fell silent, wide eyes dropping to their palms that were now pressed together.

“Ok.”

All confidence had been swept from Seungkwan’s features, but a blaze of hope alighted in his eyes. “You mean-”

“I agree to your terms, even if they’re a bit long-winded.” Vernon’s smile grew with every passing moment. “If you would have me, I’d be happy to be courted by you.”

The prince’s face broke into a smile. “You’re sure? I know you’re not used to the whole royalty thing, and I don’t want you to be uncomfortable so if you said no I’d understand-”

“Seungkwan,” Mirroring his past actions, Vernon raised the other man’s hand to his lips. “I said yes.”

Seungkwan’s voice fell. “But, you’re sure?”

“As sure as I could possibly be at this very moment, but that could change if you keep doubting yourself.”

Seungkwan scowled, taking his hand back to gently swipe at the back of Vernon’s head, walking along the hedge until he reached the end and there was no longer anything separating them. “If you said yes, stick to it. I won’t accept refunds once you do.”

“Understood,” Vernon said with a wide grin as he followed the prince, quickly lacing their fingers together, ignoring Seungkwan’s attempt at being dismissive entirely. “What comes next, your royal highness?”

Seungkwan’s expression softened, his eyes dropping to their joined hands. “I’m not sure, but telling someone would probably be a start.”

“And then?”

“And then…” Seungkwan sucked in a breath, tugging Vernon a little closer, touching his cheek before leaving a chaste kiss where his fingers had lingered momentarily. “We get through this together, for as long as we want.”

“I like the sound of that.” Vernon couldn’t wipe the smile from his face, his cheeks aching from the strain and his head pounding with adrenaline.

Seungkwan couldn’t look away, and for once he really believed everything would work out. 

They’d be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT CONCLUDES VERKWAN!!
> 
> for now hehe
> 
> I have some ideas in mind but idk if I'll write them all, I'll keep you posted! Again, a reminder that you can follow me on ig @moonymish for (kinda) regular updates on what I'm writing or my general life in quarantine hell, so give me a follow and feel free to send me a message! I always love interacting with new people 
> 
> ALSO leave a kudos if you enjoyed!! It rlly makes me happy <3 and a comment would be lovely too (even if it's just a keyboard smash)
> 
> I hope you're all staying safe and healthy!!
> 
> -misha


End file.
